What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: Neku is a ghost in society, he's doesn't care, he doesn't matter, except to her. To him, she's all that matters. One-Shot.


****

Weeeeelllllll ELLO!! How be yall? XD well, anywho, here's another one shotter from meh. I was REALLY bored up at my camp, and i was working on my stories and just started typing this one. I enjoy the characters of this game and i thought this might be a cool story idea. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer- I dont own The World Ends With You or any of it's characters, or either song mentioned in here. I just realllllly like the songs. **

**P.S. Italics Flashbacks**

* * *

Neku's headphones sat comfortably on his ears, allowing him an escape from the noise around him. He hated the school, he hated the noise, and he hated the people. He looked to the side, looking as though he was waiting. Waiting for someone….

He turned back to his iPod, clicking through the songs. His current song, What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost_?_ By Taking Back Sunday. He wondered, what _did_ it feel like to be a ghost. He felt like a ghost, unless she was around. His world didn't matter unless she was there. Music was his world until she was close.

People kept walking by him, ignoring him. He was leaning against the outside of the school building, waiting for her to come out. She said she had to get an assignment to make up. Then again, two days ago, they had both skipped school to hang around Shibuya. Joshua tried to rat them out but Neku threatened to blackmail him.

"_I know what you did to Rhyme. I have proof you put her in the hospital." Neku growled._

"_Oh really? What kind of proof?" Joshua smirked, trying to call a bluff._

"_Pictures." She threw in, holding up the pictures, a horrified look over Joshua's face._

Neku clicked for the next song on his iPod, and stopped, his eyes widening a little bit. This was their song, All Around Me by Flyleaf. The song was playing at the school dance, where they had their first kiss. That felt like forever ago to him, only knowing it had been just a few months ago. Neku closed his eyes, remembering the moment.

"_Come on Neku, let's dance!" She begged him, tugging on his hand. _

"_Why? There's nothing good playing." He groaned. _

"_You're music choices are so picky."_

"_Yet I love most of the music you have."_

"_True," She was interrupted as the song started, and she tugged his hand more, "I know you like this song Neku! Let's go!" This time she one, pulling him to his feet. He gave up on arguing with her, he knew he wouldn't win. They walked to the dance floor, where everyone was getting into the music, losing themselves in the beat. She had pulled him right into the middle of this human beat machine, each heart pounding at different tempos._

_It wasn't lost before they both lost themselves in the beat, yet somehow, they were in a different tempo then anyone else, their own tempo. They had each other, their hearts pounding exactly the same, saying the same thing. And somewhere in the mix of bodies, his arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms around his neck. Somehow, in this chaos of passion for music, a different passion gave birth._

_How long they kissed didn't matter, nor how many people noticed. Their kiss had pulled them away from the crowd, pulled them away from everything. All that mattered was each other, and nothing else would ever matter._

Neku tapped his foot impatiently, knowing she should be out soon, when the door opened. He pulled off his headphones, resting them around his neck. She smiled and ran up to him, running into his open arms. He caught her, smiling back at her.

"You waited for me!" She said warmly and happily.

"Of course I did. I'd wait for you till the end of time, don't you know that?" He replied. Her smile grew, and he knew he said it right. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he rocked her lightly back and forth.

"Neku." She said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he asked, not moving.

"I love you." She moved up, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Shiki." She leaned into him, her lips moving up to his. He brushed his lips lightly against hers, then kissed her. Once again, they were lost to the world, lost in their own beat again.


End file.
